Naruto Shippuden: Bonds
by dwatts0x02
Summary: With all the tailed beast collected Sasuke, Hawk and their forces begin to mobilize. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and all of their friends are now having the time of their lives, but will old memories cause more pain than before. The attack on Konoha draws near!
1. Prologue: Battle of Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Naruto yaddayadayada you know how it goes

**MAJOR SPOILERS****XD**

So i have had this idea of how Sasuke's team Hawk and Akatsuki would attack Konoha and how the battles would play out, so here it is. Feel free to give me any ideas and critisicm.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Battle of Bonds**

"_I'll break those bonds you have tried so hard to keep!_" - Sasuke Uchiha

Before we get bored  
Let's let go of that bowling ball. We lead such strange lives  
You've gotta understand  
We're gonna smash it...  
Cut through the inner turmoil  
We're gonna break...  
I can't break it...our victory

** -NICO touches the Walls**

"Naruto… Sakura…" Sasuke said in between gasps of breath. He smiled and stood up opposing his two old friends. "Naruto, I told you three years ago, I'd break those bonds you have been trying so hard to keep." Sakura looked over at Naruto, his eyes narrowed and his teeth began to grind with a great intensity. On top of the Mountain of Konoha, the Hokage stone, the three stood. The pupils of the three Sanin had now created a fate like theirs'. Two would have to choose their village over friendship and fight the other to the death. "Now with them broken, I can finally kill you!"

The city was in flames, explosions, screaming came fro every direction. The clanging of weapons could be heard miles away… Sasuke's goal was coming to fruition, destroying Konoha. Akatsuki and Hawk against the pride of the Fire Country, Konohagakure. The ANBU Black Ops and genin fought against the mix of commoners and ninjas from both the Land of Rain and Sound while the chunins and the jounin protected the village from Akatsuki and Hawk's clutches, the battles was wagging on and now the village was starting to burn. They were loosing.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" Sakura pleaded, but her face was still cold with hate. She was done with begging, after all the destruction he had caused, there was no way he could be forgiven. And she was no longer the weak girl she once was.

"Why, you ask?" Sasuke pulled out his sword and held it up, the sun's ray reflecting off of it. Admiring his sword, he said nonchalantly, "Did anyone ever tell you the story…?" Sasuke looked across towards his opponents, neither of them moved an inch.

Sasuke ran at the two, his sword began to spark blue, "_Chidori_!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled at his partner.

The pink-haired girl nodded and jumped in front of Naruto, "_Shi-Rudo no Jutsu_" A giant shield of green chakra emerged from Sakura's hand just in time for Sasuke's sword to make collision with it.

"Naruto, go now!"

Naruto moved away so quickly, that the two had not noticed he had disappeared. Sakura's shield was feebly holding off Sasuke's attack, but Sasuke could not manage to break through it, so he withdrew his sword and Sakura shield vanished. "How could my sword not break through your, shield?" Sasuke seemed curious, but not phased that his supposedly, unavoidable attack was stopped, and by Sakura.

"Shi- Rudo is a shield that is mainly used in war. It is used to stop all chakra based attacks from attacking or accidentally hitting the wounded as another Medic-Nin heals them."

"I see. Then I guess I will just have to use regular attacks." Sasuke darted at her with a series of punches, which Sakura dodged with ease. "_Sharingan_." Sasuke whispered and his eyes changed to his "Eternal" Mangekyou and suddenly Sakura seemed to be moving ten times slower than she was earlier. He punched out towards the side where she had tried to move out the way. Sakura was hit in the face and flew to the ground.

"Still weak as ever I see, eh, Sakura?"

'_How did he…? That Sharingan, it's different!_' Sakura thought to herself as she whipped the blood off the side of her mouth. And then she remembered what he had said at Orochimaru's base, how he would not kill Naruto to obtain a new power he would find a different way. Not the one his brother said. "So you found a different way other than killing the person closets to you…?"

"No. I did just that." Sasuke drew his sword and Sakura responded with her Kunai and then they began to fight.

Naruto appeared near the edge of the mountain, on the opposed side of Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto ran up and his friend, Sai he looked over he was cut badly, and a puddle of a combination of sweat and water—from his last battle—was forming at his knees. He was leaning over a scroll of parchment and his hand was moving rapidly across the paper, creating a picture of the town, "Sai, are you almost done?"

"Yes, just a few finishing touches…" Sai trailed off as he began to examine over his painting trying to make it completely ready.

"Okay, hurry before the town is destroyed!"

"I'm done" Sai said as he struggled to stand up, Naruto rushed to him and helped him stand. Sai picked up the scroll and let fly in the wind and then black ink started to pile up above the town.

"Ink?"

"Wait and you'll see." Sai held up his hands and formed the tiger, bird and finally the dragon and recited, "_Mizukisu (Water extract) no Jutsu!"_. Suddenly water from the ink came extracted itself and began falling like rain, and the leftovers of the ink began to float away with the wind. The fires in the village began to stop and the screams in the village seemed to lessen.

"Good job Sai!" But as Naruto said this, Sai started to cough abruptly and fell to the ground. He had used, the last of his chakra starting a downpour. "Sai! Are you okay here, I'll—." Naruto was cut off though as Sai stopped coughing and then grabbed Naruto by his orange jacket.

"You are the only who can stop Sasuke, just leave me!"

"I won't just leave you here though."

"Hey!! Naruto, Sai" A voice came out of nowhere. Naruto looked around and the in a flash a giant white dog landed next to the to.

"Akamaru!" Naruto said with slight relief, however when he looked for a familiar face on the dog's back no one was there. "Where's…"

"We are Right here!" And with that two people landed on each side of Naruto and Sai. They had both sustained injuries but they seemed to be healing with the help of

"Ino, Kiba!" Naruto said, "I'm so happy you guys are not—."

"Save it for later. You need to be helping Sakura." Kiba gave Naruto a thumb up and smiled.

"Naruto I can't believe I am actually saying this, but don't let Sasuke put a finger on Sakura…" Ino stopped for a second, looking down at Sai, who she had already begun healing him, "I don't know what I'd do without her. So if he does, kick his ass!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, but within seconds his face was serious again, "Thanks you guys!" Naruto said as he ran back towards where Sakura was barely holding Sasuke off. Sasuke was moving more cautiously now because if Sakura landed a hit on him with her full strength, she would punch right through him.

"Naruto, Is Sai ok?" Sakura yelled, the edges of her mouth started to curve up. But she was still focused completely on Sasuke, dodging his numerous fire attacks. She then punched the ground, causing a straight row of stalagmites to rise rapidly towards him. But Sasuke cut through them using Chidori.

"Yeah, Ino and Kiba are taking care of him!" Naruto yelled as he rejoined the fight. Even Sasuke stopped to look greet back his spiky haired opponent.

"So, you returned. I have to say Naruto; Sakura is giving me more of a fight than you ever did." Sasuke put up his sword, "To bad I have to end it, _Amaterasu (Shinning Heavens)_!" Black flames spewed fro the ground and they hit Sakura dead on, her scream could be heard echoing in the skies. Naruto froze as he waited for the smoke to clear, but when they did he saw it… Sakura's dead body laying flat on the ground, most of her skin had been turned charcoal from the burning.

"Sa… SAKURA!" Naruto then charged at Sasuke in a uncontrollable rage, "Shadow Clone no Jutsu," and with a poof of white smoke there were now two spiky-haired, orange jumpsuit wearing ninja. "Sasuke, I told you once I would protect you… the bonds that we have." The clone of Naruto began rotating the wind in Naruto's hand in opposite directions. "But, now I will do everything in my power to destroy you!" Sasuke smirked and turned. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and the shadow cloned disappeared.

Sasuke then began performing numerous had signs then yelled, "Katon, Great Dragon Fire Technique!" And a gigantic ball of flames began to charge up.

"Not so fast!" A fist then swiftly hit Sasuke in the face and sent him flying into the boulders a good distance away! And Sasuke's attack flew into the sky instead of being released at Naruto. The big-foreheaded pink haired girl appeared once again and she looked over at Naruto "Go!" She yelled. Then Naruto charged to the boulders with Sasuke inside and hit it with his Rasengan.

Smoke filled the air on top of the rubble, "Sakura!" Naruto ran up and hugged his friend who had suddenly reappeared. "How did you survive, and you look like you havn't been hit once?" He released Sakura who released her

"Look," Sakura pointed at a rock which was all black and was in the same spot where Sakura's _dead body_ had been. "When you returned I created a clone and hid so I could heal myself."

"Genius Sakura!" Naruto said stunned.

"Of course it is."

"Well, Naruto, Sakura I guess you two worked on your team skills." Sasuke commented picking himself up out of the rubble. "The rain and the temperature are now perfect for my final attack."

"What do you mean by the rain and temperature?" Nauto asked.

"He is lightning natured." Sakura answered her eyes narrowing looking at him in the face

"What is that supposed to mean."

"What is the weather like when there is a thunderstorm?"

"It's hot and… Oh! So you're planning on using the lightning to power up your attack with lightning?"

"It seemed you've gotten stronger too." Sasuke joked as he brushed dirt off of his shirt, "My _Katon_ helped heat up the sky, so Sakura, you actually helped bring your own defeat."

"Sasuke! Don't do this, we'll forgive you if you just come to the village and help us!" Naruto yelled. "Please…"

"I am not doing anything until I slit that woman you call Hokage's throat!"

"You…" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura was quiet, she looked down at the ground and while her voice quivered, she said, "I love you so much I can't even stand it Sasuke…" A tear fell from her face and hit the ground, "But… I love my home more, and if you are trying to jeopardize it… I will not hold back anymore!

"Haha!" Sasuke laughed manically holding up his hand, "Now then, I guess this is goodbye."

"No! Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" A group of about ten shadow clones charged and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling it down from the sky. Sasuke struggled as the blonde-haired clones continued to delay him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura formed the Dog, Boar and the Reverse Ram, "Shine!" A flashing light began to form in Sakura's hands. Three shadow clones leapt back towards Naruto as Sasuke destroyed the remaining seven with a single slice of his sword.

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled, finally loosing his cool. His voice startled the others almost causing them to loose their cool and Sakura almost loosing control. He created the Tiger, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Dog and finally the Dragon sign and the said in a sadistic tone, "Disappear with the Thunder!" The lightning began stirring in the clouds. Naruto at the same time was using his three clones to create his Ransengan.

The ground began shaking and then pillars of light began falling to the ground.

"Ikusen Ranpu (Thousand Lights)!" Sakura yelled.

"Kirin!" Lightning fell and surrounded Sasuke then flew towards his two enemies.

"Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken!" His shuriken like Ransengan formed and Naruto Sent one of his clones charging towards the lightning which had now taken the form of a dog-like dragon. And then the pillars behind Sakura also began flying at the Kirin.

The three all had total concentration on their attacks and then in a flash of light their three attacks struck and soon the whole town was engulfed in an enormous white light.

_Neither can break the bonds... no matter what the result of battle is._


	2. Traning Begins! Let’s Shake Thing’s Up

Okay so here's chapter two sorry it took me a while i couldn't think of what to write for a long time.

So here you go.

* * *

**Chapter One: Training Begins! So Let's Shake Thing's Up**

**Passing Over A Thousand Nights:**

I want to pass the thousands of nights and tell it to you

There's something that I must tell you

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I wander within that repetition

I found one answer

that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt,

I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

It's scary to turn my feelings into words

But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

**-AQUA TIMEZ**

**One year ago:**

It was a beautiful day, the rain had just stopped pouring and the clouds had instantaneously cleared revealing a clear sparkling sky. Now people were finally starting to emerge from their homes and the streets once again became crowded with commoners, ninja and travelers from other lands. All seemed well in the Villige Hidden in the Leaves. However, the citizens could fell an ominous darkness that was starting to cover Konoha…there was nothing peaceful in the town. The Hokage, Tsunade; her assistant, Shizune and the tactical Chunin, Shikamaru Nara were now on work deciphering Jiraiya's code on how to defeat the Akatsuki leader, Pein. The other leaf ninja were hard at work on missions and training for they knew new threats were closing in.

The three-cell team ran across the water with ease, their control of chakra allowing them not to fall into the water. One was a girl with short pink hair, with quite a large forehead, a boy with short black hair and wore a slightly strange outfit for a boy, and the last was a girl with long blonde hair, her bangs covering the left side of her face. They ran out in the open, checking their surroundings as they ran.

"Sakura." The blonde began, "Shouldn't we go ahead and you cover from behind?"

"Huh? Why?" Sakura questioned, they continued running, "Hey, wait! You just want Sai for yourself!" Sakura said stopping and glared at Ino who had come to a halt as well. The two just stood on top of the water and glared at each other.

Sai looked back and was a bit fearful of the reaction from them, "Sakura-chan," Sai said carefully, the two girls ceased fighting and turned towards their teammate, "I think Ino-chan means that we should go ahead and try to fend them off and if they are able to get past us you can create a barricade to buy us more time to catch up."

Sakura then felt stupid from jumping to conclusions, "Oh…" was the only thing that she managed to say in her current state of embarrassment.

"But you do have a point; maybe we can have some time to _bond_ while we are at it." Ino grabbed Sai's arm as he created a giant bird with his Super Beasts Imitation Picture Jutsu. The two of the got on to the bird and holding him by the stomach and rested her head on his back. Sai seemed oblivious to what was happening and as the bird began to take off Ino stuck out her tongue, "Bye Billboard-Brow!" And with that the two left Sakura, dumbfounded, standing on the water.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Ino-Pig!" And in her furry Sakura forgot about how she was on water and with her concentration fully on Ino and Sai, she could not focus on standing on the water. She could feel herself beginning to slip into the water and yelled, "Dammit!" And with that, Sakura plunged into the water.

* * *

On the other side of the river, in a deep forest, two other ninja were running through the trees, their headbands of which they wore with pride, glistened in the sun.

"I wish Shikimaru was here," The pudgy one said in-between his bites of potato chips, he was a distance behind, his weight and armored clothing that had the kanji for "eat" written was causing him to move slower than the other. "Now we have to actually try to come up with a strategy."

"To bad Kakashi's not here, he's always late." The other mumbled as he rode on his giant white dog, Akamaru. He continued grumbling, "So what are we supposed to be doing anyway?"

"I think Hokage-sama told us we were to try to get all the way to Konoha before the sun is completely gone." Chouji Replied.

"That's not giving us a lot of time, its going to start getting dark pretty soon."

"Aw you worry too much Kiba." Chouji finished his potato chips and threw the bag behind him, "If we don't make it oh well."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You aren't the one who was volunteered to clean the Hokage's office if we lost." Chouji just smirked and continued on. By now he had pulled out another bag of potato chips and started eating again.

The two came to a clearing, the light engulfing them slowly as for dramatic affect. Below them was a road that seemed to come to an abrupt end. Akamaru walked ahead, sniffing the fresh air for the scent of anyone who may be a threat on their way back. Akamaru the started barking and Chouji looked up in interest, "Did he find anything, Kiba?"

"Yeah look its Ino and that weird kid, Sai." Kiba answered quietly. He was right; the two were walking down the road looking around. Sai held a scroll in his hand an Ino was holding a kunai in hers. They were ready to fight.

"Oh, so is our training to get past them without being caught—?" Chouji was cut off by Ino's loud squeaky voice.

"Chouji, Kiba, down here!" Ino and Sai were now waving, "Hey! Did Tsunade-sama give you a mission out here too?" Not knowing how to react with how their teammates we right now their enemies they just nodded.

"What should we do?" Chouji whispered to Kiba.

"I don't know, you're the one with the tactical-genius on your team!"

The two did not notice how they had just walked into Ino and Sai's trap, "Now Sai!" Sai unrolled the scroll in his hand sending a group of black snakes at Kiba and Chouji.

"What the…" Kiba yelled shocked that he had not realized this sooner, "We were tricked!"

Reacting quickly, Chouji dropped his potato chip bag and jumped off the ledge, "_Human Bullet Tank_!" And then Chouji became a large ball and rolled down past Ino and Sai.

"Hey, wait up!" Kiba yelled after his teammate who was rolling away, "Come on Akamaru!" Kiba leapt onto his dog's back and the leapt into the air, avoiding Sai's snakes and then they landed and continued running trying to catch up with Akamaru.

"Perfect! Now it's up to you Sakura!" Ino said to herself.

"Ino, let's go!" Ino nodded and her and Sai ran after them.

About a mile ahead, Chouji was still rolling when Sakura ran out, her hand flowing with chakra and punched into the ground, causing rocks to soot up causing a barricade. Chouji not able to see ran right into it and then fell to the ground.

"Chouji are you okay?" Kiba called out, leaping off of Akamaru before he came to a full stop. But when he was about to help Chouji up, Sakura flew at him. The two were engaged in hand to hand combat, Sakura was obviously holding back, equalizing her strength with Kiba's.

By this time, Sai and Ino had caught up. They noticed how Chouji was on the ground and Sai told Ino, "Ino-chan, why don't you use your Mind Transfer Jutsu"Sai, watch my body!" Ino yelled.

"_Mind Transfer Jutsu_." Ino whispered so Chouji could not hear. Ino's body fell to the ground and then Chouji's began standing up slowly. Kiba did not notice and Ino in Chouji's body jumped on his back. Sai once again used his snakes but this time the successfully captured both Chouji and Kiba.

"Release!" Ino said and they then switched bodies again. Chouji the woke up, "What the…"

"What do you mean idiot, you jumped on me!" Kiba yelled.

"No I swear I didn't!!"

"So I guess we just wait here until sundown then?" Sakura asked the three teammates had surrounded Kiba and Chouji.

Suddenly, leaves started to flutter around as if by a gust of wind. Despite that fact, the air was still. Then out of nowhere the ink snakes constricting, Kiba and Chouji were cut in many different places.

"Sorry I'm late guys." And out of nowhere appeared the copycat ninja, Kakashi, reading the latest volume… and probably the last volume of Icha_ Icha Pradise_.

"Kakashi Sensei!" All but Sai yelled.

"It took you long enough; now help us with this barricade of rock!" Chouji yelled.

"Hmm... ok then." Kakashi closed his book and stuffed it in his pocket. Kakashi then held his hand towards the ground, "_Raikiri_!" Lightning began to surround Kakashi's feet and then a bright blue Chidori-looking sphere appeared and he began charging towards the barricade.

"Get out of the way!" Sakura yelled and her and her two teammates jumped away from Kakashi since he was approaching to quick for them to retaliate to his attack.

"_Mokuton_!" And then from the ground a barricade of wood shot up stopping Kakashi's lightning blade with ease. And then Yamoto jumped down into the middle of the crater Sakura had created. "I couldn't leave you guys Alone with Kakashi now could I?"

"Well now I guess If that won't work I will have to use this, "Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique!"

"Stop! Kakashi with your wound you can't!" Yamato yelled, he grabbed Sakura and moved her out of the way. "Oh Sorry about that I forgot this I s just training…" Kakahi couldn't finish for he passed out from the exhaust. It was too late and a giant water dragon appeared and crashed through both the wood and rock easily. Then dust from the ground appeared and blurred all of their vision.

"Is everyone okay?" Sai asked helping Sakura up as the dust cleared.

"Where did they go?" Sakura said, ignoring Sai's question.

"Ah!! They got away come on we've got to catch them!" Ino yelled and the three of them darted off.

"Umm… wait for me?" Yamato yelled and then Yamato started jogging at a slow pace after everyone.

* * *

"Here's your eight-tails." Sasuke said as he and the rest of Hawk walked into the base and threw down Kira Hachi, the Jinchuriki to the eight-tailed beast. He was barely alive, chocking on the now hardening blood which had filled his throat.

The remaining Akatsuki members, Kisame, Zetsu and Madara stood.

"Is this all that is left of your weak organization?" Suigetsu sneered, and then he turned his attention to Kisame, "I guess a useless fish, such as yourself, fits right in."

"And what makes you so great; you're only a mass of water.

The missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Mist both drew their swords ready to resume their fight that was interrupted by Zetsu earlier on. Jugo this time activated his cursed seal so that he could back up his companion. Zack looked over towards Jugo and smiled. As they were reading to charge at Kisame, Madara stepped in front of them. The two ceased as Madara started walking down towards Team Hawk and their captive. Madara walked up to Suigetsu, "Now, now, why don't you put away your weapons. Fighting a comrade is useless, is it not?" He spoke in a calm yet harsh voice.

Suigetsu stood his ground, however Jugo seemed to have understood and reverted back to his normal state. "I have no intention of backing down. Now move or I will cut through you!" Suigetsu threatened making his voice equally harsh.

"Put down your weapon NOW!" Madara said in an unsuspected evil sinister voice. In fear Suigetsu dropped his weapon and stepped back from Madara.

"Good, now where were we," He walked past Jugo and Suigetsu looking down at Kira and spoke, "Why if it isn't the Hachibi, The eight-tailed Snake." Madara then kicked

"With Pein and Konan finally heading out to Konoha, finally we can shake things up a little." Madara then removed his mask revealing his playful, yet demented smile and his sharingan. Everyone stared in disbelief but they were too afraid to say anything.

The sun was beginning to set; it had been about two days since they had left and they had not stopped once. . They were silent as the continued on with ease. Their black and red robes blew back in the wind as they ran, they were Akatsuki. Leaving the heavily protected base at Amegakure; they had a new mission that took the two leaders—though it was somewhat unclear as of whom the leader really was at that point—to complete. They were of to Konohagakure to retrieve the nine-tailed fox.

The girl with her paper flower resting within her abundant cerulean hair looked over at her partner. He had blonde hair that appeared as if it had never been combed a day in his life. Both seemed rather stoic

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean Konan?"

"Retrieving the nine-tailed fox, are you sure you want to do that?" Pein did not answer her this time and Konan could sense his discomfort and then she asked for verification, "he's _her_ son, isn't he…?" She did not bother mentioning any names for she knew Pein knew exactly who she was talking about. Pein then sped up leaving Konan a distance behind.

_'That's exactly why I have to do this myself.'_

* * *

Kiba and Chouji were now running towards the village. Chouji was carrying Kakashi who had become worn from using his Water Dragon Projectile Technique to break through Sakura and Yamoto's barricades. They were almost there and there was no one insight, they were going to make it, "Speed it up Chouji, the sun has almost completely set!"

"You try carrying a man almost twice your age and then tell me to speed it up, why can't you just put him on Akamaru?"

"Because, Akamaru is tired." Kiba.

"You care more about a dog than me!!"

"Just shut up and come on!"

"There they are!" Ino's loud voice began echoing again and when they looked back they could see Sakura, Ino, Sai and Yamato chasing them, drawing nearer with every step.

"Sai!" Sakura cued Sai to act. Sai then sent his ink snakes at the two Konoha ninja ahead.

"Chouji, you and Kakashi get on Akamaru!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just do it!" Chouji did not hesitate anymore; he put Kakashi on the giant white dog, the jumped on himself.

"_Shikyaku no Jutsu_!" Kiba yelled and then he got on all four of his legs like his companion and then with an extreme speed the charged into the gates of Konoha and right as they arrived they all fell to the ground from exhaust.

"Here." As the others finally caught up, Sai took advantage of the opportunity to offer Chouji and Kiba a hand to help them up.

"Thanks." They said standing up. Yomato had picked up Kakashi and turned to the others, "Good job today guys. You are now dismissed." He turned and stopped as he remembered something, "Oh, and Sakura Sai, report to Hokage-sama's office tomorrow morning," And with that him and Kakashi disappeared.

**later that day**

"Okay Sakura you can leave now. I can close up the shop." Ino yelled from the clerk's counter of her families flower shop. She was busy counting the money as she was barking orders at the other employees. Even after training, the ninja still had to finish their day of hard work with more.

It was like every night; Sakura Haruno scrutinized the picture of team 7 from two and a half, almost three years ago. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, even herself. They had all changed so much since then.

'_Oh Sasuke…_' Sakura began smiling as her eyes began to drift towards Naruto who had messed up the picture that day. "It is… a little different not practicing teamwork without you Naruto…" Sakura whispered looking at the streets below. She pulled herself up on the ledge of her window and looked at the town. "You always made thing twice as complicated." She continued holding the picture and then looked up at the stars, "I wonder if you have learned anything about Sasuke, or with your bad luck you may have ran into him.

Smiling once more, closing her eyes, and shaking her head, Sakura then began to speak with a lighter tone to her voice, "Well, even if you haven't, we can look for Sasuke-kun together, with Sai and everyone else!" she told herself, "Besides, I should get to sleep, Yamoto said we have a new mission starting tomorrow." Sakura jumped from her window ledge landing on her bed. For some reason though, she found herself unable to go to sleep. _'Sasuke…'_

Then without warning as the whole town was beginning to settle down for the night, there was a loud crackling sound followed by an explosion resulting in ground of the village shaking violently.

Off somewhere training, Naruto was lying in a flower bed, taking the first break he had had in days. And he the jumped up, as though he was in the village at the same time, "Something's wrong…" And in a flash, he was gone. Everyone's favorite ninja was heading into action.


End file.
